You're Beautiful
by Bunny-Chan The Kick-Ass Ninja
Summary: Insecurities and low self-esteem can bring a person down. Sakura knows this and somedays are so horrid she doesn't want to leave her room. When Sakura doesn't go to school, Sasuke knows it can only mean one thing: Sakura is having a bad day and he needs to be there. Like now. Sasuke is the only one who can comfort her now. AU. SasuSaku. High School Oneshot. SasuSaku Month.


**Well I have really wanted to play with the Whole AU high school Naruto idea, and so I decided to attempt it for Sasusaku month. I'm not really sure I like how it came out, but I decided to post it anyway. So please bare with me if it falls short. Gomenasai. Well please read and review if you'd like. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is absolutely not mine. If it was, I can assure you Sasuke wouldn't be so broody. **

**Warnings: AU And OOC.**

Sakura sighed, her breath passing through her thin lips softly as she tugged at the offending piece of soft, pastel pink hair that had fallen in to her face. The strand of hair slightly obscured her view and reminded her that unlike the rest of the girls in her small home town, she wasn't normal.

The young, seventeen year old girl let a soft groan pass through her lips as she dragged herself back to her bed. Once on the bed, she brought her knees up to her chin, wrapped her hands around her knees, and buried her face.

Sometimes, she just didn't feel pretty at all. As a matter of fact, sometimes she felt like she was a freak of nature.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she could feel the hot tears beginning to accumulate in her eyes. Despite her best efforts to ward it off, a sob broke through the silence. She knew as soon as the sob had fallen from her lips, she had lost. More sobs began to rock her lithe frame, and she couldn't control the flurry of emotions that overtook her.

She was so lost in her misery, that she didn't even hear her cellphone's wailing reverberating around the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In classroom 5A of Konohagakure High School, Sasuke closed his phone and rose from his seat. As he went to grab his bag and race out of the door, he was stopped by his loud-mouthed, blonde-haired best friend Naruto Uzamaki.

"Oi, where the hell are you going Sasuke-teme? Don't you know class will be starting soon?" the blue-eyed male yelled to his dark-haired friend. Naruto may be clueless half the time, but even he knew class would start soon. What the heck is Sasuke thinking?

"Screw class. I'm going to Sakura's house Dobe. She's not here yet and I'm worried." Sasuke shifted from foot to foot. He didn't really have time to answer questions. He needed to get to Sakura as soon as possible and at this rate it could take a while and he wasn't above just walking off.

"That's right. Sakura-Chan isn't here yet and she almost always comes to school. Hell, when she is sick it takes both you and me to force her to stay in bed and rest." Naruto said as a troubled expression crossed his features. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes darkened and a frowned placed itself upon his tan, whisker-like face.

"Hey Teme…" Naruto murmured as the frown upon his lips deepened and he looked Sasuke directly in the face. "Do you think that Sakura-Chan is having one of her bad days again?" Naruto asked hoping that Sasuke would tell him that he was being stupid and that she was fine… But, as much as he hated to admit it, Naruto already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I do. Sakura hasn't arrived yet and she isn't answering my calls or my texts." Sasuke murmured softly as he involuntarily clenched his fist. Sasuke could feel his nails digging in to his flesh but couldn't bring himself to care. His lover was, without a doubt, having another one of her bad days. Right now, more than anything, he knows she is suffering alone.

Sasuke hated how she suffered on her bad days. Sakura was looking down on herself. Sasuke could almost hear Sakura bashing on her hair, bashing on her existence. It is rather tragic, Sakura is so beautiful but she can't see it herself. Sasuke clenched his fist more, anger growing in the pit of his stomach.

All of her insecurities and all of the low self-esteem she possesses are the results of her less than happy childhood.

On Sakura's fifth birthday, her father (If you could even call him that—Sasuke preferred the term dead-beat when referring to that filth) bailed on Sakura and her mother. This abandonment resulted in Sakura becoming vulnerable due to mental pain. To make matters worse, Sakura started school not long after that and almost immediately became a target for bullies. They teased her about her hair, her forehead, and they even teased her about her lack of a father figure. Soon the teasing escalated to beatings and finally, the young and timid girl crumbled under the abuse and Sakura began to believe the cruel statements thrown her way.

Sakura suffered at the hands of those monsters until she was ten years of age. Naruto and Sasuke had stumbled upon the scene by pure accident and what they had seen had pissed them off to no end. Karin and her gang of whores had been holding Sakura's head under water as she tried to fight them off, only bringing Sakura up to let her get a quick breathe before forcefully shoving her back under. Naruto had acted first throwing a rock he had found on the ground at Karin and Sasuke had followed suit. In the end they threatened to make the girls lick toads if they didn't let Sakura go, and the girls had ran away real fast.

At first Sakura refused to speak, instead choosing to cower away from the two and begging them not to hurt her. After some coaxing however (and Sasuke giving Sakura a strawberry candy his big brother had bought for him) the two boys finally got her to open up to them and tell them her name (although very, very quietly).

After that, things between the three of them seemed to fall in place. The two boys became extremely protective of the young girl with locks that resembled cotton candy and in turn, she became close to them and their bonds strengthened considerably.

At the age of fifteen, Sasuke took his bond with Sakura a step further and asked her to be his girlfriend as he had grown infatuated with her. The feeling was mutual and she agreed to date him and so that night they went on their first date and Sasuke had bought her a cute teddy bear that she fell in love with instantly.

Not long after, Sasuke discovered her "condition."

It had been a Wednesday. Sakura hadn't showed up to school and it was already third period. Sasuke, worried out of his mind, had been sending her text after text and when she didn't answer he had called her cellphone, only to have it go straight to voice mail. Panic and fear had gripped his heart that day and he had run straight out of class with only one thing in mind: Sakura.

When he had got there, there was no light in the house and after the third knock, he let himself in and immediately climbed the steps leading to the hall her room was in. As soon as he reached the door, he had burst in and almost immediately, he felt his heart break. The only light was a small ray that had slipped past the curtain and fell on her huddled form that was slouched in the corner. As he raced over to her fallen form, he could feel the tears soaking into his shirt as he picked her up. As he cradled her to his chest he listened as she spilled her inner most fears and insecurities to him. He listened as she cried about her hair being abnormal, about her forehead being too large, and about how she will never be as beautiful as the other girls. He listened and then when she finished, he held her close and pointed out all the good things about her.

That night, Sasuke told her how beautiful she was. Over and over again.

Remembering the memories only strengthened his need to get to her and as soon as possible. With a quick wave over his shoulder he took off, heading straight for Sakura's house. As soon as he made it to her doorstep, he let himself inside and began walking up the stairs mentally preparing himself to help Sakura. He would always comfort her, but every time he saw her in pain, he'd feel his heart break.

With one deep breathe, he opened the door and immediately noticed her broken form on the bed. He walked over and sat on the bed softly, waiting for her to notice his presence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She heard the bed creak quietly as another weight settled next to her. As she looked up she was relieved to see Sasuke with his arms already open just waiting for her to throw herself in his arms. Without another thought, she lunged at the male sobbing into his chest as he brought her closer to his body. As she sobbed she couldn't help but feel that his scent (mint) and just his warm presence in general calmed her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke stared down at the girl in his arms and stroked her hair with one hand as he rubbed her back soothingly with the other. This girl was his everything to him and he hated to see her suffer so much but as her sobs quieted down he nuzzled her neck with his nose and then kissed her forehead.

"Sakura," he murmured softly pulling her back so that he could look her in the face. "Sakura you are beautiful. I Love you so much. You are the reason I even bother getting up at all in the morning. If I don't have you I can't and won't go on living." Sasuke said staring her in the eyes and then he took her hand and placed it against his chest right where his heart was beating. "Sakura, do you feel that? That is my heart and it only beats for you. To me you are the only beautiful woman on this planet and I love you. Do you understand?" He asked softly as he smiled at her.

Sakura stared in his eyes trying to detect any deceit or any signs that would prove otherwise. Detecting none she smiled softly and reached out placing his hand on her heart and kissing him softly. "I understand Sasuke and I love you too. So much. My heart only beats for you as well." Sakura smiled and Sasuke immediately pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket and stared at her. "Then… Will you marry me Sakura?" He asked softly.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, watching as he smiled and placed the ring on her finger. As the two kissed, Sakura felt that maybe everything really was okay.

"Hey Sakura?" Sasuke asked as she looked up at him in question.

"You're Beautiful."

So I'm Back With Another Oneshot! I Meant To Write A LOK One (I Even Have The Idea Already!) But With Me Being Lazy, It Being SasuSaku Month (First Time Ever Writing A SasuSaku Fic During The Special Month For It! So Excited And Proud Of Myself :'D), And The Plot Bunnies I Ended Up With This! Hope it wasn't Too Bad! Teehee! :D


End file.
